Beastmaster Empyrean equipment guide
This is a list of Beastmaster Empyrean equipment and upgrade items. It's based on my other guides. Feel free to correct any errors, but don't make any major changes. I'm trying to keep this simple. --Kraftlos 06:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Basic Beastmaster Empyrean Set The main pieces are pretty weak. Most people will at least want to upgrade their equipment to +1 before bringing it into their regular rotation. Ferine Armor Set Main Pieces * Ferine Cabasset - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Misareaux for 20,000 Cruor * Ferine Gausape - Purchased from the Dominion Tactician in Abyssea - Uleguerand for 1,500 Dominion Notes * Ferine Manoplas - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Uleguerand for 25,000 Cruor * Ferine Quijotes - Purchased from the Bastion Prefect in Abyssea - Misareaux for 1,000 Resistance Credits * Ferine Ocreae - Found in Gold Chests in Abyssea - Misareaux Accessories * Ferine Necklace - Drops from Yaanei (NM) in Abyssea - Attohwa * Ferine Earring - Drops from Battlerigged Chariot (NM) in Abyssea - Altepa * Ferine Mantle - Drops from Raskovnik (NM) in Abyssea - Konschtat +1 Seals To upgrade your equipment, you must be level 75 and you must have started the relevant trial. When you are ready, trade one piece of equipment to the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) and review the trial, then the moogle will inscribe the trial on your armor piece. When you've collected the seals, return and trade the armor and the required seals to the to chest on the right, then trade the armor to the Moogle receive the +1 version. Unfortunately, the three accessory pieces can't be upgraded. Ferine Armor +1 Set * Cabasset - 8 Ferine Seal: Head (Trial 4164) **'In Abyssea - Attohwa:' *** Notorious Monster: Kharon, Mielikki, Warbler *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I, Crimson Carpet II *** Quest: Threadbare Tribulations * Gausape - 10 Ferine Seal: Body (Trial 4344) **'In Abyssea - Altepa:' ***Notorious Monster: Koios *** Dominion Ops: Op 01, Op 05, Op 07, Op 14 ***Quest: Brygid the Stylist Strikes Back **'In Abyssea - Uleguerand:' ***Notorious Monster: Ironclad Triturator ***Quest: Look Out Below **'In Abyssea - Grauberg:' ***Notorious Monster: Ironclad Sunderer * Manoplas - 8 Ferine Seal: Hands (Trial 4324) ** In Abyssea - Altepa: *** Notorious Monster: Bugul Noz *** Dominion Ops: Op 07 *** Quest: Classrooms Without Borders ** In Abyssea - Grauberg: ***Notorious Monster: Xibalba ***Dominion Ops: Op 07 ** In Abyssea - Uleguerand: ***Notorious Monster: Chillwing Hwitti * Quijotes - 8 Ferine Seal: Legs (Trial 4184) **'In Abyssea - Misareaux:' *** Notorious Monster: Flame Skimmer, Sirrush, Tuskertrap *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet II, Ward Warden I *** Quest: Cookbook of Hope Restoring * Ocreae - 8 Ferine Seal: Feet (Trial 4204) **'In Abyssea - Vunkerl:' *** Notorious Monster: Dvalinn, Seps, Hrosshvalur *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet II *** Quest: Bad Communication +2 Jewels/Coins/Cards/Stones A lot of these can be obtained from zone bosses. It's always good to check and see if you can get several quests done at once. Like the previous upgrades, these are exchanged via the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. Because these are used by multiple jobs, you will be lotting against the other party or alliance members to get these. Ferine Armor +2 Set *'Cabasset' - 6 Coins of Vision (Trial 4224) **Attohwa: Ulhuadshi*, Lusca **Konschtat: Kukulkan, Bloodeye Vileberry, Turul *'Gausape' - 9 Cards of Ardor (Trial 4384) **Altepa: Hedjedjet*, Bennu **Grauberg: Alfard* **Uleguerand : Empousa* **Vunkerl: Sedna, Karkadann **Misareaux: Sobek **Attohwa: Titlacauan *'Manoplas' - 6 Stones of Wieldance (Trial 4364) **Uleguerand: Resheph* **Grauberg: Azdaja **Vunkerl: Ironclad Executioner **Attohwa: Ulhuadshi, Smok **Misareaux: Cirein-croin* * Quijotes - 6 Jewels of Balance (Trial 4244) ** Misareaux: Amhuluk, Cirein-croin ** Tahrongi: Usurper, Lacovie, Iratham *'Ocreae' - 6 Cards of Voyage (Trial 4264) ** La Theine: Carabosse, Ovni, Ruminator ** Vunkerl: Ketea*, Bukhis * = drops more than 1 Category:Guides